Chance Encounter
by Calico Star
Summary: Xover Sam meets an old friend in the park


Sam's mind had wandered during Daniel's explanation. As her eyes took in the park ahead of her, she heard a woman on the pathway behind their bench, complaining to her companion in a strange language.

A low chuckle from her companion had the hairs on Sam's neck prickling, it was familiar and yet completely unexpected.

"We're relaxing Aeryn, it's what people do on a warm, sunny day. I'm trying to show you my home, just like I promised."

He spoke English, the cadence and soft Texan accent hauntingly familiar, her comment in reply incomprehensible to Sam, but not apparently to him, as he answered.

"I know, I know."

Sam couldn't move. Was this real? As the couple wandered past them and she finally caught sight of them, her breath caught in her throat. It looked just like him, it sounded just like him. Could it really be him? They had already walked quite a distance past the bench when she was able to rouse herself to action.

It was only when she stood up that Daniel realised he had lost her attention somewhere along the line. She set off alongside the path without a backward glance. Daniel watched as she stuck to the grass verge, automatically slipping into stealth mode, making as little noise as possible. He wondered idly how often they all did it without even realising it.

It was when she caught up with a couple ahead of her that things happened, at once with lightning speed and slow motion. The guy must somehow have heard her, and when she reached out to him, he grabbed her arm and flipped her. She responded by thrusting her leg out as she fell and taking him down with her. They fought for control.

The woman reached for her weapon, but came up empty. She was moving to interrupt the fight when Daniel came running up and she whirled towards him, prepared to defend herself. Daniel put on his best "I wouldn't know how to hurt a fly!" expression and spread his hands to show he was unarmed. The effect was rather spoilt by Jack and Teal'c running up behind him. Though she had started to relax, she was now back on full alert. They noted that she had positioned herself between them and the two on the ground, obviously protecting her friend.

The standoff was only broken when Daniel drew their attention back to the couple who had started all this. He had straddled Sam, holding her down firmly, but she had stopped fighting. They were staring into each others' eyes, oblivious to their audience.

Just as Jack made a move towards them to pull this man off her, the man let go of her arms, rather tentatively, as if he thought she might attack again. When she didn't he jumped to his feet and pulled her up.

"Is it really you?" Carter's teammates had never heard that tone of voice before, lost and confused.

"Commander John Crichton at your service, ma'am."

Faster than they would have though possible she swung at him, but he appeared to have been expecting that because he ducked, then grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Can't fool me twice, Sam." he murmured in her ear. "I remember the last time you pulled that one on me."

"Damn you, John. Where the hell have you been? It's been five years. You were missing, presumed dead, then you turn up taking a stroll in the park."

She pulled herself out of his grasp and glared at him, but made no move to attack him again.

"Carter, are you going to introduce us?"

The Colonel's tone was mild, enquiring, but his team was under no illusion, this was a threat assessment.

"Sorry Sir, John Crichton, an old friend of mine. John, this is my team – Colonel O'Neill, Dr Daniel Jackson and Murray."

A muttered comment from Aeryn caused John to chuckle. At a questioning look from Sam, he explained, "Sam, this is Aeryn. She was just a little confused by our definition of friends."

Sam grinned at him.

"How long has she known you, because I can think of more than a few times …"

"Oh no you don't Sam! No need for nasty rumours among old friends."

"Worried she'll believe me." Sam teased.

"Nah, I know she will." He muttered, with a rueful glance at Aeryn and a slight smile.


End file.
